Family Is Not By Blood
by NotYourAverageGuy
Summary: After spending a few weeks at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, day and night, Mike has grown attached to the animatronics, likewise, so have they. One night on duty, Mike is thrown into a choice he is rather uncertain of. His decision will change everything he thought he knew. Rated T for possible graphic violence and use of 'potty mouth' language.
1. Meet The Security Guard

_**Author's Note: Welcome dear reader to my first story, there's little to say for now but I do want to point out a few things.**_

 _ **1) Bonnie is a female in my story, I do know 'she' is in fact a 'he' in the game, as confirmed by Scott himself. Ever since the first game appeared, however, I had always thought Bonnie was female mainly because I assumed by name. This was later reinforced by other stories that portrayed Bonnie as a girl, which in turn, I liked better than the male version of Bonnie.**_

 _ **2) I am not using the idea of the children's souls possessing the body of the animatronics.**_

 ** _I really hope you will enjoy this story. Until next time, goodbye._**

* * *

As the security guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Mike sunk into his office chair, grabbed the tablet that rested on the desk in front of him and prepared himself for the night. This was a usual routine for Mike ever since he had been working at the once famous family pizzeria. Instinctively, Mike would scan the restaurant for the mascots that inhabited the building, and as expected Bonnie and Chica had already left. Freddy, who was still on his spot on stage, caught a glimpse of the red light signaling he was being watched. He gave the camera a friendly nod before heading into the dining hall where he often straightened the chairs if the janitor had overlooked some of the them or ran out of time to do so. If this was not the case, Mike would undoubtedly expect the bear to be in the backstage area organizing the mascot heads that decorated the room or simply sit down, absent-mindedly, staring off into the distance.

Meanwhile, Mike had easily found the other two animatronics, Chica was in the kitchen as the sounds of pots and pans not only filled the camera with audio but also echoed down the east hallway right into the security office. As for Bonnie, she was in the west hallway looking at the many drawings the kids had made of her and the others. Some were very old and others were quite recent.

Mike retracted back into his seat, leaned slightly, placed his hands behind his head and for a moment he closed his eyes, enjoying the little comfort it seemed to make, "You guys have been going easy lately."

And rightfully so, for the past few weeks Freddy and the gang had come to the realisation that Mike was not a naked endoskeleton needed to be put back into uniform. Instead, he was just like the staff during the day. Although, during the day when their programming took over, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica could still observe their surroundings when performing. Unbeknownst to Mike, whenever he did visit during the day the animatronics were fully aware of the person they had seen each night. Bonnie and Chica were easily swayed by Mike, whether it was him complimenting whoever the person was that made the pizza he was served (which most of the time, turned out to be Chica's), or if Mike was trying to help the staff separate the kids whenever they got into squabbles. However, this usually ended with lots of pizza thrown towards him, but Mike couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of himself, which earned a few giggles from staff and parents alike. Sometimes, Mike would even talk to the girls when they were not performing, asking them, "How was your day?" or, "Do you ever get tired of singing those same songs each and everyday?" The couldn't reply but the small talk was enough for them and in turn he slightly brightened their mood. Freddy was an exception, he didn't really take notice of Mike after seeing his child-like antics, but once he saw and heard Mike talk to teens and adults visiting the pizzeria looking obviously depressed about something, he found himself respecting Mike for the care he had shown to everybody..

Unfortunately, as nice as he was, Freddy and the girls were always welcomed with locked doors whenever they did try to personally meet the man and thank him. They were always dismayed by this, but the gang understood his caution, he was human after all and would have most likely heard what had happened to the previous endoskeletons that mysteriously kept arriving in the office each night. However, Mike was different, he never got caught, for one, and would always show up the next night. The animatronics were also pleasantly surprised to notice that Mike would talk to them during the nights when they were behind the doors, saying things like, "Hey, you look different, is it because you got a new suit?" he chortled.

The furry friends enjoyed the fact that there was a lack of assumption that they were mindless machines.

As time seemed to wisp away, Mike was currently searching for Freddy and his friends while listing off their locations, "Alright, Freddy returned backstage - check. Bonnie is in the supply closet - check. And Chica is doing Lord knows what in the kitchen - check. Everything seems to be in orde…" Mike was stopped abruptly in mid-sentence as a shadowy figure appeared on the camera feed creeping around in the dining hall, the man in question seemed to be looking towards the stage for something… or someone?

Mike took a deep breath and blew the air out, "Well, looks like I may finally get the chance to do my job," he smirked, although reality dawned over Mike as he realised the condition he was in, "Not only do I have to protect you guys from him, but I also have to protect him from you all," Mike sighed, after all they were property of Fazbear Entertainment and have had a history of stuffing people into suits at night because the were 'out of uniform', "At least, there's finally something else to do."

With that, Mike reached for his hat that had the word 'SECURITY' emblazoned in a bright yellow fashion and placed it, while adjusting, to a comfy fit on his head, grabbed the flashlight that laid lazily on top of his desk and holstered it into his belt. Once he confirmed he was set and ready to go, Mike proceeded to sneak outside his safe room into the east hallway in attempts to avoid Bonnie and use the noise in the kitchen to his advantage to avoid Chica. Regardless of what he thought of the animatronics past or intentions, Mike couldn't help but feel responsible for them, he liked them, and he'll protect them.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

_**Author's Note: Hello again, I just wanted to start off with a minor issue that's been on my mind. I know this has taken a while to update the next chapter, but I assure you, dear reader, that I will be trying to post a story each week. With this one however, I did a lot of 'trial and error,' basically I had scrapped several previous ideas before I finally came to this one. And to say, I'm glad how it played out.**_

 _ **Besides that, thank you to each and every individual who took the time to read my story. Please, if you would like to make any suggestions, constructive criticism, other topics etc etc, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**_

 _ **Until next time, goodbye.**_

* * *

During his saunter, dragging himself to the end of the hallway, Mike held a firm grip on his flashlight. The door stood ajar, towering over the young man as it beckoned him to enter the lit-less room. Above Mike, a light bulb flickered a series of unpredictable events, taunting the security guard. In a mere few steps of distance, Mike noticed the lack of light in the dining hall when the light bulb flickered, casting a shadow over Mike. He stopped, composed himself, and opened the door.

The room was deserted, abandoned, unlike the morning, the so-called wonderland was dead causing Mike to naturally reach for the button on the flashlight. The guard cupped the upper lens with one hand as a pinprick of light beamed into the room. In the distance, dozens of tables were seen where hundreds of gleeful children once occupied.

Hesitant, Mike had took a step into the darkness only to be greeted by silence. He flashed left and right, up and down in hopes of finding the perpetrator, but there was nothing, "Strange, I swear I had seen someone in here," Mike murmured to himself, "Come on Mike, you can't be losing it now."

As time passed, Mike had blindly stumbled near the infamous Pirate Cove. He was engrossed by the sight before him. The white stars glistened across the purple curtain like the night sky, and a sign saying, 'Out Of Order,' guarded the untold mysteries behind the curtain.

Mike marveled. He had heard many stories about this particular area. Specifically, 'The Bite of 87'. Who wouldn't freak out if a giant killer robot decided to dine on your head. Mike winced at the thought, _"Poor kid."_ Out of all the animatronics, this one terrified him the most.

As he pointed the flashlight to the ground, Mike had cautiously lead his hand towards the curtain, tensing, his doubts escalating, petrified of what may come as he slowly screwed his eyes shut. His entire body became drenched, showering in fear, washing away the color left in him. Mike heaved deep breaths, causing loud pants to echo, ignoring the fact that he was not alone. Mike stopped. He felt the cold silk curl around his fingers as he cautiously slid the curtain aside. Mike forced himself to peer inside.

Suddenly, he saw...

Nobody. Nothing. A sunken ship that dominated the area caught eye of the lone wanderer. Along with the decor, the once calm ocean was ripped, torn from their place as if a raging storm had brewed amidst the room. Withered posters of long forgotten memories once shared by the children that had the chance of meeting the pirate animatronic. Again, the windows inside were boarded up, blocking any light that dared to enter. It was empty. Mike was relieved he did not need to go in there, his breathing soothed, alleviating the last of his fears. However, Mike failed to recognize in his departure that a single golden eye hidden behind the ship stalked his movement out.

As Mike turned to continue his search, his attention was drawn by a figure sitting on the edge of the stage. It was no body of an animatronic. Neither a man. Instead, the person he had been trying to find this entire night was in fact, a child.

Mike was astonished, out of all the things tonight, he did not expect a child to be in the pizzeria after hours. Muffled wails coming from that direction were heard. Less than a second, Mike, without a thought, turned off his flashlight, paced himself delicately towards the child, making sure not to alert the child of his presence, he didn't want to frighten him more so than he already was.

In touching distance, Mike could, to some extent, see him in the dark, but it was undeniable that the boy was pale, his skin comparable to the moon in the night sky. The child's hair glimmered a light blonde which wavered down in a messy tangle. His eyes were covered by trembling hands, but this did not stop the horror ridden over his face, masking the adorable, cheerful faces consistently seen by other kids during the day. The child cried gobs of tears, sobbing his anxiety away.

Mike knelt down lower than eye level of the child, took his hat off, and spoke softly like a father, "Hey kid."

The blond haired boy jolted, startled by the unknown man in front of him. He slightly retracted away from Mike, unaware of his intentions. In a shy whisper that is inaudible to hear if a small crowd were around, "Y-y-you're n-not… h-here to h-hurt me... a-are you?" The child whimpered.

Mike was surprised by the question, "N-no, I'm not," now that the boy was looking at him, he could see his eyes. The baby blue eyes ogled in a trusting manner. This struck Mike's heart, he had only ever seen one child so upset before, broken down, alone. Mike regained his senses to notice the curious child in front of him and asked, "What happened to you, why are you here at night?"

The blue eyed boy replied, slightly confident than before, "T-there was a m-man, h-he said h-he would t-take me to some-somewhere f-fun. B-but it wasn't," the child dampened his cries as his courage slowly built up sensing the atmosphere change "I r-ran away and hid in the b-boy's t-toilet. I-I didn't know if he was s-still out there."

For a few seconds, Mike sympathized the youthful boy, "Where are your parents," concern lacing in his words.

The child drooped his head towards the ground, confirming the young one's distress, "I don't know."

Mike remained speechless, unclear and hazy in the mind. Minutes turned into hours as he pondered the many questions that raced through. Finally, the child snapped Mike out of his confusion, "Where is Freddy and his friends?"

The security guard began to inwardly hyperventilate, question after question flooded the poor man, " _Oh no, I forgot about them! What will they do if they saw him? Will they recognize him as a child? He might want to see them, then what will I do?"_ Mike mentally face palmed himself, this would have been easier if it was a robber.

The water eyed boy, once again, interrupted his thoughts, concern rising in his voice, "H-hey Mister, are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, don't worry about it," Mike lied, "Tell you what, since you're here, would you like to help me look after this place?" He asked, hoping to avoid the child's previous question.

The child shuffled awkwardly, but with a wide smile that Mike was sure it lit up the room approved his offer. He reached his arms out towards Mike gesturing to be picked up, this innocent child tugged at his heartstrings. Once he was settled in Mike's arms, snug in his embrace, the guard finally raised a question on his mind, "What's your name?" Mike stated importantly.

"Jeremy," he exclaimed, "Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Well Jeremy, my name is Michael Schmidt, but that'll be too hard to remember," the security guard added, "You can call me Mike."

Thank you, Mike, for caring," the smiling boy mutely ended their conversation there, falling into a warm, protective hug as silence had befallen between each other, enjoying the moment like a father to his son.

With that, Mike proceeded to head back to the office along with Jeremy in his arms. Unfortunately for him, as he turned, a crowd of three were soundlessly, blankly watching the pair. Mike was nervous. He could not tell the expression of the animatronics. The blonde boy was unaffected by their presence, instead it uplifted his spirit to see his favorite mechanical friends. But Mike knew he didn't need to know what they have done, it'll break his heart to hear such 'false' words.

Mike internally sighed, this was going to be a long night.


	3. Thinking Out Loud

_**Author's Note: Hello again dear readers**_ **, it has been some time now, hasn't it?**

 _ **I'll get right to it, I'm deeply sorry for the unexpected hiatus, seriously though, I caught a terrible flu not too long after I posted my last chapter. Add that with school, events taking place, other commitments and work, I was very tired. Producing stories on a time schedule I said in the last chapter didn't quite work out in my favor. To make matters worse, I have mock exams coming up in two weeks time, so I won't really be able to make the chapters in the time I had originally set, for now.**_

 _ **But thank you so much for your patience, I am not done with this story yet, so do not fret if I don't post a chapter. I just require some time. It means more than you think to know when your work is being seen, and you all are too kind to take your time to read my story. Huge thanks to everybody.**_

 _ **Until next time, goodbye.**_

 _ **(Just in case) Disclaimer: I do not own or have any kind of affiliation towards Ed Sheeran's song 'Thinking Out Loud'. The title is simply to represent a title for the chapter, nothing more.**_

* * *

Silence, why was that loud?

The security guard, who avoided the trio for weeks, found himself in the lion's den. Mike tried to fight his fearful thoughts. The dull scenery swept over Mike like a blanket. Yet, there was no warmth, there was no comfort. Consumed by his worries, Mike barely gripped onto his will. He knew his life was on the line, but he had no clue what would happen to Jeremy.

" _Damn it Mike! Good job there,"_ he cursed himself.

He looked to the boy in his arms, the horror he had seen was no longer there once they showed up. They managed to calm the boy's worries that fast. Mike smiled briefly.

" _How am I going to get us out of this without scaring Jeremy, it's not like I can say, 'Hey Jeremy, I know you're having fun and all but we have to go right now.' He'll get suspicious."_

Mike groaned, it was as if he was submerged underwater, the pressure crushing the inside of his head. On his wrist, he found the digital watch he wore every night ever since he worked at Freddy's.

" _No good, it's only near 5am, I have to think of something quick…"_

* * *

Jeremy, on the other hand, was beyond excited. He would always smile when he had seen Freddy and his friends. It did not matter where or when, what did matter was the fact he was able to find comfort around them.

" _They're actually here! They're actually here!"_ he squealed.

When Jeremy tried to look for them on stage, he was troubled by the lack of robots present. Fearing the worst, he had thought they had been scrapped without any notice about it. In disbelief, he tried pushing on, searching for those to protect him from that man. But, he failed to find them. That's when the crying began.

Jeremy withdrew the tears that were welling up, that was then, not now.

The blonde haired boy began to reminisce of the times he had been to Freddy's, the times he could escape that hell they called home. Like the other days he had visited, he was proud to call this home.

" _I wish it could be like that. Forever."_

* * *

The animatronics stood, baffled by not only seeing Mike, but to also spot the dry-eyed child in his arms. All of them turned towards each other. Confusion clouding their mechanical minds as they mulled over the two humans.

Chica was the first to break the ice, "Sooo… this is awkward, what do you think Freddy?"

"Well, for one, it seems Mike decided to leave the office," the leader replied.

"And there's a child with him, poor thing, look at him, he looks like he's been crying for hours by now," Bonnie added as she looked at the boy's eyes, her ears drooped at the sight.

Chica placed her feathery finger under her beak, as if to look like she was in deep thought of the situation. About three seconds later, she perked up, smiling in triumphant at the idea she conjured up. However, this was quickly dissolved into a small frown, "Do you think… you know… Mike might be -"

Freddy shot a sharp glare towards her, "No."

"Chica, sweetheart, you know that was someone else, not Mike."

"True..." In mere moments, the yellow chicken snapped back up to the next brilliant idea, "Oooh, oooh, what if Mike is actually a spy?" She chirped, awaiting the praise from the other two.

"No," both concluded.

The brown bear continued, "I understand your enthusiastic demeanor towards everything, but there is no logical explanation to what you're trying to state here Chica."

"Sure there is."

"Please, enlighten me."

"Well…" Chica stood upright, surprisingly, she actually seemed some what… elegant.

"You see, Mike is trying to finding out who the mysterious pizza maker that makes the pizza during the day," she paused, creating a dramatic scene, "But he can't come in the kitchen or any other staff related areas without himself being in uniform, he's a customer during the day after all," Chica added a slight smile, "So, he had no choice but to ask the children."

Freddy and Bonnie stared at her incredulously. Bonnie shook her head, "Oh dear."

Freddy placed his index finger and thumb between his eyes closing them in the process, this confirmed his disappointment towards the robotic chicken. "Chica, I don't know where to start with you."

"I know, I know, hold your applause."

Bonnie, deciding to keep things in order between the two, she placed both hands gently on Chica's shoulders, turned the barely still robotic chicken towards her, eye to eye, and spoke in a firm but peaceful tone, "Chica, you must understand that there are times you must not joke with. We're in a situation we cannot overlook." Her red eyes guiding Chica to see the two. "You see?"

Chica remained still.

The purple bunny returned her attention to Chica, "Don't worry, I'm not saying you can never have fun, just try to think before you act on these occasions, okay?"

She nodded.

"Well then, now that we're all on the same boat, we have guests to attend to," Freddy said before focusing on Mike and the blonde boy in his arms, "We must not let them wait any longer."


End file.
